


Coffee and Pizza

by TobyJoeArmstrong



Category: Green Day
Genre: Fluff, M/M, billie joe armstrong fluff, coffee shop AU, green day fluff, jason is just chillin, jason white - Freeform, mike dirnt fluff, tre cool - Freeform, tre is a good wingman
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-09-12 19:29:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9086809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TobyJoeArmstrong/pseuds/TobyJoeArmstrong
Summary: Mike Dirnt works at a shitty pizza place in the mall, right across from a Starbucks where a certain cute guy works.





	1. Mike Meets Billie Joe

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short beginning that I just banged out. Not really sure where I'm gonna go with this, so we'll see what happens. Enjoy!

Mike hated his job. Working in a pizza place was boring as hell, not to mention the crappy pay. There was one good part though, one really great part. That cute guy across the food court that worked at Starbucks. He didn't know the guy's name, but he was determined to find out. 

Customers came, pizzas were made, money was exchanged, so on and so forth. In between his work, Mike would steal a glance at the Starbucks boy. Every now and then he would look back and they'd make eye contact, but before Mike could do anything, the guy would blush and look away. Mike thought it was cute as hell. 

One day, no one was really at the mall, despite it being winter break. He was spreading sauce on a small pizza that a customer had just called in for when someone cleared their throat.

"Be there in a sec," Mike called, not yet turning towards the owner of the voice. 

He wiped his saucy hands on his apron and then ran his hands through his messy blonde hair, he spun around and flashed his classic customer smile and said, "Hi, what can I get for you today?" 

"Uh, hi," said the infamous Starbucks employee standing in front of the counter. 

Mike nearly choked. "Hey there," he said quickly, trying to make up for his falter. "How can I help you?"

The guy was still in his Starbucks uniform, it must've been his morning break. Mike glanced down at his name tag, it read "Billie Joe."

"Oh, right- uh," Billie Joe fumbled with his words, clearly nervous. Mike bit back a grin. "Can I just get a slice of pizza?"

"Sure thing," Mike said. "What kind?"

"Uh, pineapple?" Billie asked, seeming unsure. 

This time Mike let out a chuckle. "You got it," he said. He turned around once more and cut out a slice of pineapple pizza and put it on a plate. He faced his customer and smiled. "Here ya go," he said. "That'll be $3.50, please."

"Right," Billie repeated, handing Mike the money. "Thanks," he paused to read Mike's name tag. "Thanks, Mike."

Mike smiled, which made the smaller man blush. They just sort of awkwardly stared at each other until Mike cleared his throat. "Uh, have a nice day!" 

"Yeah! Um, you too!" Billie replied hastily, turning on his heel and walking away. 

Mike shook his head and silently cursed at himself. That was not a good start to interacting with this kid.


	2. Lunch Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tre makes an appearance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> asdjaklz this is bad but if i dont write frequently i wont write at all whoOP S

When Mike woke up, his first thoughts were of Billie Joe. He decided to go up to him and ask him for a cup of coffee. On second thought, maybe not coffee. He worked in a Starbucks for Christ's sake. Maybe then they could just sit and talk? 

Mike sighed and got out of bed, showered and dressed himself. After he finished getting ready for the day, he grabbed his car keys and headed off to work. It was 10 A.M. and, as expected, there was no one at the pizza place. He tossed a glance over to the Starbucks and saw a handful of people, none of whom were Billie Joe. Mike frowned, hoping that he would even be working today. Despite his keen eye on the boy, he hadn't memorized his work schedule. That would be creepy and weird, and Mike liked to think that he was not. 

A few hours went by when he noticed Billie. He was across the food court as usual, hard at work. Mike looked at the clock, now was his break. This was it, now was the time to go up and say something. He swallowed hard, praying to the gods that he wouldn't fuck this up. Gritting his teeth, Mike hung up his apron and walked over to the Starbucks and up to the counter where Billie Joe stood. 

"Hey," he started. "I was just wondering if you maybe wanted to get something to eat or something when you're on lunch break." 

There was a pause. "If not that's fine, it was just a thought-" Mike added quickly, but stopped when Billie grinned. "What?"

"I'd love to," he laughed. "I get off at 12:30, that's in about an hour. Is that alright?"

"Yeah, sounds great." Mike tried not to come on too strong, but he was visibly happy at the creation of these plans. 

Behind him, a customer cleared their throat. "As cute as this is, I kinda need some coffee," they said. Mike turned and smiled apologetically, and with a small wave to Billie, he was off.

Upon his return to work, his co-worker Tre was smirking at him. "Whatcha doin', Mikey?" he asked slyly. 

"Piss off," Mike snapped, earning a snort from Tre.

As Mike kneaded dough, Tre continued chattering on. "And so I was like, 'damn she's hot,' but I didn't actually say that because I'd probably get slapped in the face- Mike, are you with me?"

"Mm, yeah, sorry," Mike said vaguely, glancing at the clock again. 10 more minutes until lunch. 

"Anyway, as I was saying," Tre continued onwards, finishing his story about who knows what. Mike tried to listen, he really did, but his eyes kept drifting back to the clock, counting down by the seconds.

As soon as the clock hit 12:30, Mike shoved the pizza he was making in the oven, shrugged off his apron, and waved Tre goodbye. "Be back in half an hour!" he called behind his shoulder. Hopefully this would go better than it did last time.


	3. In which Mike strikes gold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike and Billie Joe meet up on their lunch break

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tryin my best here folks

It wasn't hard for Mike to spot Billie Joe, the food court was tiny, after all. When he did see him, he immediately broke out into a sweat. _Shit, _Mike thought. _Here we go. _____

____Billie was sitting alone at a table, his leg bouncing rapidly. He must've been just as nervous as Mike was. Biting his lip, he walked over._ _ _ _

____"Hi," he said lamely, sitting down in the shitty metal chair that the mall provided._ _ _ _

____"Hey," Billie said hesitantly, leg still bouncing quite quickly._ _ _ _

____"Um, how's work?" Mike asked. He was so awkward it hurt._ _ _ _

____"Good," Billie laughed a little bit. "I mean, as good as it can be in a shitty mall."_ _ _ _

____Mike snorted. "You got that right. I wish I worked at a restaurant or something, the tips would be so much better. I'm lucky if I get spare change in the tip jar."_ _ _ _

____"Oh my god, I know, right? It sucks," Billie groaned. "You'd think that the smell of coffee is nice, but every goddamn day? I'm losing my fucking mind."_ _ _ _

____The conversation flowed for a long time, much to Mike's surprise. He thought it would be awkward small talk until he decided that he was too awkward to ever speak to the guy again; but no, things went really well. They talked about work, movies they'd seen, customers they hated, and eventually they drifted to the topic of music when Billie mentioned that he played guitar._ _ _ _

____"Dude, I play bass!" Mike said, watching Billie Joe's eyes light up._ _ _ _

____"For real? That's sick," he grinned. "What sort of music do you play?"_ _ _ _

____"Punk rock, mostly," Mike replied. "What about you?"_ _ _ _

____"Same thing- Ah shit," Billie said, looking at the clock. "Break's over. Here, hang on-" He pulled out a pen from his pocket- he must've had it to write down orders or something- and grabbed Mike's arm._ _ _ _

____"Aright," he said when he was done. Mike looked down at his arm and, much to his surprise, saw a number written there. "Call me sometime," Billie Joe said, blushing furiously. Before Mike could even open his mouth, Billie stood and walked back to work._ _ _ _

____"Damn," Mike mumbled to himself. That was not what he expected from the nervous, shy kid that ordered a pizza the other day, but goddamn was this better. Cheeks flushing red, he headed back over to the pizza place._ _ _ _

____"What's with the stupid grin?" Tre asked when he arrived back at the counter._ _ _ _

____"Nothing, I just-"_ _ _ _

____"Mike, we all know you're into guys," Tre said, rolling his eyes. "Just spit it out. What happened with the Starbucks guy?!"_ _ _ _

____Mike sighed, giving into his friend. "We talked."_ _ _ _

____"And?" Tre asked, raising his eyebrows._ _ _ _

____"And I might have gotten his number," Mike said, showing Tre his arm._ _ _ _

____He laughed out loud and said, "Damn, Mikey. Who knew you were good at flirting?"_ _ _ _


	4. Filler Chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> extremely short just because i need to update but i have no inspiration

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i am so. sorry

From the moment Mike had shown Tre the number on his arm, he hadn't had a moment free of mockery, which was of course all in good fun among two friends. The rest of the day, Tre had badgered him about Billie Joe, asking ridiculous questions that Mike couldn't possibly know the answer to. 

"What's his star sign?" Tre asked. "Well I suppose you need to know his birthday in order to know his star sign, unless he told you that without telling you the other bit... What was I saying? Oh right, the star sign-"

"Tre, enough," Mike pleaded. "I just got his number."

"Fine, fine, but you're telling me everything the second you find out! That includes his dick size!" Tre said a little too loudly. 

Mike simply rubbed his temples and sighed. Thankfully, his shift was over, so he cleaned himself up, grabbed his car keys, and said goodbye to Tre. When Mike got into his car, he paused for a moment and realized that, _holy shit, he just got a cute guy's number.... _After that moment of reflection, he revved the engine and drove home.__


	5. First Real Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike finally grows a pair and calls Billie Joe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i couldn't think of a name for the pub so i named it after Captain Ron from Old Friends Senior Dog Sanctuary ghnhhnhnhn

The day after Mike was given Billie Joe's number, he found himself feeling a pleasant mix of happiness, embarrassment, anxiety, and some sort of stupid fuzzy feeling. Mike kind of loved it. He had the day off, so he spent his morning cleaning up his apartment and trying to ignore the burning impulse to call Billie. After cleaning, Mike tried to busy himself by playing bass, but all he could think about was Billie Joe. Eventually, he got so fed up that he simply had to call. Picking up his cell, he read the number from his arm and dialed. After a few rings, he picked up.

"Hello?"

"Hey, it's Mike," he said, already smiling. 

"Oh hey, what's up?" Billie replied. Mike was barely able to pick up the hint of a grin through the phone.

Mike swallowed, scratching the back of his neck with his free hand. "I was, uh, wondering if you wanted to come with me to this coffee house thing tonight? It's pretty lowkey, just a band playing in this pub and stuff."

"That sounds great! Where is it?" Billie asked. 

"It's at this place called Captain Ron's, it's downtown," Mike said awkwardly, he was still so nervous. 

"Riiight, I know that place. It's at 7, right? I think I've seen a flyer or some shit," Billie Joe said. 

"That's right," Mike confirmed. 

"Alright, sounds good! I'll meet you there!" Billie said, now clearly grinning into the phone. 

"Yeah, see you then!" Mike said, and then hung up the phone. He had a date! A real date with a cool guy. Damn. 

Mike was barely able to occupy himself that day. He had nothing to do, no work, pay day wasn't until tomorrow so there were no groceries to buy. Nothing. The hours dragged by far too slowly, it was painful. Eventually, 6 o'clock rolled around. Mike showered, brushed his teeth, and was then faced with the dilemma of clothes. Wrapping a towel around his waist, he peered into his closet. Nothing seemed right, he thought. After some trial and error, he settled on a black button down, some jeans, and a pair of Chucks. He left the shirt unbuttoned, showing a Ramones t-shirt underneath. Satisfied with his choice, Mike went out into the kitchen to check the time.

It was already 6:45, but thankfully, Captain Ron's was only a few minutes away. Hurrying to grab his keys, Mike flew out of his apartment and drove off to the pub. Upon his entrance, Mike spotted Billie Joe at the bar, sipping a drink. Taking a deep breath, Mike walked over.


	6. Chapter 6

   "Hey!" Billie Joe greeted as Mike sat down next to him.   
  
   "What's up?" Mike responded, already feeling that dumb, warm fuzziness intensify.   
  
   "Not much. Kind of excited to see the band play," Billie said, tapping his fingers against the glass, making a _clink_  sound.  
  
   "Yeah, same. I've heard _of_ them, but I haven't _heard_ them," Mike said, cringing internally at his awkward phrasing.   
  
   After a few minutes of idle chit chat, the band started to play. It was nice, easy listening songs with some great basslines. Sort of jazzy. Mike could appreciate that.   
  
   People were still talking and eating while the band played, but Billie Joe was completely silent, staring at the musicians, as if in a trance. He was hyper focused on the music, slightly nodding his head to the beat. While Billie watched the musicians, Mike watched Billie. He hadn't really been able to get a good, long look at the guy until now. He looked really nice in the dimmed lights, so entranced by the music, a small smile on his lips. As the music came to an end, Billie shook his head slowly, grinning to himself.   
  
   "Enjoying yourself?" Mike chuckled, smiling at the older boy.   
  
   Billie kept grinning and nodded at Mike, looking like a child that had just been given a fistful of candy.   
  
   The two of them talked quietly about this and that, occasionally pausing to listen to the music, until the show was over. It was still pretty early in the evening, so Mike decided to try something.   
  
   "Hey, uh, d'ya wanna come back to my place? I know it's only the first date and whatever but there's this really cool record that I think you'd like. It sounds a lot like the band that was just playing and you like music so uh-" Mike said, drifting off towards the end.   
  
   "I'd love to," Billie Joe said, tilting his head in amusement at Mike's awkward flirting.   
  
   Sighing with relief, Mike stood and led Billie out of the pub.   
  
  



End file.
